Acceptance
by Crying White Roses
Summary: It's my fault, it's all my fault! He saved me all the times where I could have died and I couldn't even repay him back! Worse, I made him into a monster! Hinata OCC NaruHina TwoShot


Acceptance

**Rated T for scenery and limited profanity.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this document.**

--

_Chapter One: _**E n d**

**Hinata's POV**

_Swish_. The wind was blowing through my jet-black hair as the trees sang through the wind. The noise from the people in the village was not so loud to cause any trouble to others who couldn't hear themselves. Today was going to be a quiet and normal day like always, which wasn't very surprising. There wasn't much going on after our new Hokage had left to the meeting and Naruto had gone to save Sasuke. Much was going on these days while our little village was in repairs after the damage caused by Pein. I, unfortunately, had gone back to the hospital to relieve my wounds for recovery. At times, I wish I were stronger so I could protect Naruto and everyone else, so people wouldn't look down on me and I wouldn't be such a burden to them. My eyes puffed up as I could feel the salty tears in my eyes, ready to fall down my face. I wiped them of my face, not willing to cry at all because I know that crying shows weakness and I was not weak, I will be strong! I will be strong and acknowledged by Naruto.

"Piñata, you're out of the hospital. How are you feeling?" Shino's voice echoed through my ears. I looked over to my left to see his dark face.

"I'm fine thank you," I responded with a normal tone. His expression nor body did not change so I simply smiled.

"Come on! Come on! We're going to be late!" Konohamaru yelled, not so far from us as his team was running towards the main gate. "Huh? Oh! Hinata, Shino! Come quickly! Naruto has come back! He came back!"

I looked over to Shino and his expression still did not change his dark figure. We both followed Konohamaru and his friends, approaching a large group of people. We tried getting through but it was difficult to do so. I could see Sakura, Kiba, Lee, and Sai but no Naruto. I tried to get in closer when I tripped but was caught before my hands were even stretched out.

"Careful, people have the tendency to push sometimes," a familiar voice chimed in my ears, my eyes wandered to see Naruto's brilliant face. Heat surrounded every inch of my face, embarrassment flooding my expression.

"N-Naruto! Y-You're really back!" I said through my teeth, too shocked to say more. He looked at me with a confused face then smiled brightly.

My eyes widened then the heat went down and smiled, getting up with his help.

"I see your wounds healed, you feelin' any better?" Naruto asked me. I nodded happily.

"Thank you for asking," I told him, my hands gripping together and letting go repeatedly.

I looked over to see Sasuke. He had grown a lot more than I had expected, he looked much stronger as well. I saw his hand reach for Naruto's shoulder as Naruto looked over and smiled his usual smile, when he was always happy and excited after a well-done mission. I gasped a memory had suddenly occur to me.

"N-Naruto!" I interrupted. Naruto looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh…Hokage Tsunade…she woke up earlier this week, she told me that she wanted to talk to you, Sasuke and Sakura," I told them openly as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other, the crowd made a pathway for us to walk through, all of us walking to the Hokage's office.

I knocked on the door, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke feeling slightly uneasy.

"Come in," I heard the Hokage's voice through the door as I opened it and everyone flooded into the room.

I heard Sasuke and Naruto grunt, surprised by what they saw. I looked back to see Naruto as he was just smiling.

"Hey Grandma," he said softly as the Hokage looked at him, her eyebrow rose.

"Naruto, glad to see you in one piece. As for you Sasuke…" the Hokage said as Sasuke cut through us and kneeled down in front of her, his head bowed.

"I apologize for my long absence from the village. I had walked down a difficult and dangerous path and I have looked through my mistakes with the help of my former teammates… I will accept any punishment you will bestow on me," Sasuke explained and apologized, none of our facial expressions changed.

The Hokage had no expression in her eyes, "That decision is not up to me." Sasuke looked up at her in complete shock. "That decision is up to your teammates…and your former friends."

I shuddered. It was up to all of us? Not only Naruto and Sakura but the whole class too? Sasuke looked at us as Naruto and Sakura seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Sasuke already has my forgiveness," Naruto said. I looked down at Sasuke, not saying anything just yet.

"I…" Sakura started then couldn't seem to finish. She felt the same way I felt towards Naruto, when I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth. I walked over to Sakura, putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"It's okay, know one is going to judge you," I said, taking my leave.

I closed the door behind me, walking outside and smiling under the bright sun. Today was like any other day, when Naruto smiles about something he deeply cares about. That is just how he is.

That day, I had begun practicing with Neji, the intent of trying to defeat him just once burned through my veins and chakra. Neji could see it in my face, the intent, the struggle, and the happiness. Neji stood straight, his Byakugan retreating from his eyes as I looked at him surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, not knowing why he stopped.

He was just looked over to the wall then looked back at me. He shook his head, taking his stance and going back to training. There was a howl at the door, my eyes simply grazing over the door. Neji and I stopped to see a not-so-happy Kiba at our doorstep.

"It's time," Neji said from beside me. I looked at him then lowered my eyes, not really wanting to go through this.

It was time for Sasuke's sentence.

Not everyone was in the happiest of moods. Sasuke didn't even have the slightest change of expression but his tenseness was easy to feel throughout the whole crowd of us. Each of us were in our teams, taking about what our opinions were on him. First, Team Gai went on and majority voted no, Team Asuma voted no, Team Kakashi voted yes.

"Lastly, Team Kurenai," the Hokage ordered as I shuddered.

I wasn't exactly ready to give out my opinion on Sasuke, let alone, to criticize him at all. Shino stood out first.

"You're not the nicest of people Sasuke, especially after leaving us all behind and Naruto going crazy, I vote a no."

It was harsh times like these were accepting Sasuke back was the toughest decision. Kiba stood out next.

"Sasuke…you left us without a single goodbye. Left Sakura in tears and finally decide to show yourself after three years, thinking we would forget about everything you had done. Sakura, I hope your ready to give him a punishment, I vote yes."

That filled my heart with joy but there were majority rules, it was up to me whether to say yes or no. I stepped out of our team and looked up at Sasuke's expressionless face.

"Do you remember the good times you had with your team Sasuke?" I asked unexpectedly as his expression changed to a shocked one. I smiled, "You do. Three years ago, you made the mistake of leaving your team behind to choose the wrong pathway, you admitted that you sought for revenge and was blinded until Sakura and Naruto had to come and get you, because they still care. As for the rest of us, we were back here, worrying about them and how they would bring you back. Stuff has happened and everyone has been through a tough time. If you were here, things might've changed but sadly, they didn't. Naruto…"-Naruto looked at me-"I hope you take good care of him, I vote yes for Sasuke staying."

Everyone seemed shocked at my words as I stepped back with my team and Kiba seemed happy with me. The Hokage cleared her throat as everyone looked up to see her.

"In majority rules, as Hokage I hereby state that Sasuke…"-everyone was in suspense-"…stays."

Most of us cheered in joy as I looked over to Naruto and Sakura as Naruto had his arm wrung around Sasuke and Sakura was in the middle giving them a hug. I smiled as my heart started beating hard, my eyes widening in shock. Everything started going mute, my eyesight blurry. Kiba looked at me as I gripped the hem of my jacket hard, feeling sweat running down the temples of my face, my breathing hard. I was falling, my hand out for anyone to reach as I fell on the ground hard. I panted and panted as I could see Kiba and Akamaru blurry. My hearing slightly better now.

"Someone call Medical Corps! We have a ninja down!" I heard Kiba yell. I panted harder now, the air trying to get to my lungs but having a hard time.

I grabbed the collar of my shirt, trying to breathe but for some reason not able to get the oxygen I needed. My breathing was now raspy and off, I reached my hand out.

"Air…! I…can't breathe…!" I tried to scream for the air I needed but couldn't.

"Hinata!" I heard Naruto yell. He came over to my side as Sakura did as well.

"N-Naruto…! Air…!" I breathed out but tried breathing out.

"She needs air… Naruto give her air!" Sakura yelled at him as Naruto nodded to her and his mouth was on mine, air coming through his mouth and to mine as I started collecting the oxygen I needed.

Naruto continued giving my breaths as I saw Sakura getting slightly mad.

"Where is the Medical Corps?" she yelled as the Hokage came beside her.

"What's wrong?" she ordered as Sakura was searching.

"I'm not sure…," she told her.

The sweating was increasing as I pushed Naruto back slightly so that I could speak. His mouth was finally off mine as I tried to get words out of my mouth.

"Hot…it's hot and my heart…it won't stop beating hard…" I panted. Naruto looked at me desperately.

"She's having a heart attack. Hinata, did you stay in the hospital for at least two weeks?" the Hokage asked me as I shook my head.

"The Healer said I was fine after one week," I panted, my heart hurting so much.

"One week? Who was your healer?" Naruto asked me harshly as I grunted and started yelling in pain. I started kicking in pain, not able to handle it all so much at once.

"S-Someone…a man…! He…he was….very shady!" I screamed again, kicking harder this time.

Everyone looked at me shocked, shuddering happened between all over them like a wave.

"Naruto! Calm her down!" Sakura yelled at him.

The Hokage left to talk to some of the ninja.

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! Kiss her or something!" Sakura said, frustrated.

My face turned red, so did Naruto's.

"B-But Sakura-!"

"You just put your mouth on hers right now! Just calm her down!" Sakura screamed at him.

I hadn't even thought about it. My face was burning furiously as I felt a mouth on mine and I noticed that Naruto was actually kissing me. It felt flourishing and calming for some reason, something fluttering in my stomach. I had finally calmed down and for some reason, I didn't want him to let go. It was like…like nothing else mattered. The pain was finally receding and Naruto let go with softness on his face.

"Wow…" he said, my expression the same.

"Jeez, that must have felt good huh Hinata?" Ino teased as I was blushing on my cheeks. I sat up and everyone was staring at me with a smirk on their face, even Shino's tense darkness had changed.

I smiled and started playing with my fingers.

"Good job at calming her down, that really hit the spot. Looks like your heart attack was over, luckily I packed a relieving cream with me but your going to have to sleep another week Hinata," Sakura told me as I nodded to her and stood up.

I looked at Naruto and smiled his face still soft and happy. I followed Sakura back to the hospital then looked out the window from my bed. Today was supposed to be a normal day, but was led to a more wonderful time, a time where I get my first kiss by my true love.

"_Hey Hinata!"_

_I gasped and turned around to see Naruto as a young boy from three years ago. My eyes were wide as he started running and I ran after him. He started growing and growing until he was his age now. He stopped running then started walking. I slowed down as well then he stopped. His head slightly turned to see behind him then I gasped. His eyes were bloodshot red; his chakra was turning into a blazing red. My hands were over my mouth and I just couldn't believe my eyes. He started growling and growing tails. I had heard that he was a Jinjuuriki but I had never actually seen him in his full form. As soon as he got to his fourth tail, his skin peeled and he looked like a miniature Kyubi! I gasped again, the tails growing increasingly until there was six. At six, the skeleton grew on top of him, but it didn't stop there. The tails kept growing and so did he until the ninth tail came out. The Kyubi growled in anger and sought me out as his prey. An evil cackle made me jump in terror. A man was laughing with eyes of Sharingan as I started running away but when I looked back, they were getting closer and closer, not even moving._

"_You can't run away from destiny!"_

"Hinata! Hinata!"

My eyes snapped open to see Naruto's concerned face as I reached my arms out and hugged him. I was so scared, what was that that I had just seen. However, what did that man mean by destiny? Tears fell down my face; the dream was so horrifying and scary that I couldn't even bare the thought of sleeping again.

"The man…he was there again…." I said through my chattering teeth as Naruto made a grunt sound as I felt his body shiver. His hands reached my shoulders and pulled me back to face his eyes, his blue eyes that suddenly turned red.

I shut my eyes and turned my head, his eyes too memorable to the ones in my dream.

"K-Kyubi…"-I started crying, his grunt the same again-"Please don't let…don't let it control you… I wouldn't be able to bare the thought…of never having you around again because-because of the monster inside you."

I opened my eyes to see his face and it was soft again. He hugged me tightly as the tears didn't stop falling down. I closed my eyes and pushed the dream to the very back of my memories and finally went to sleep.

**Somewhere Else**

"She has gotten the message."

"…"

"Which means Naruto's end will be soon, as well as the Village of Konoha."

"Then this plan shall have no flaw so long as that pill is there?"

"No flaw at all and the obstacles will be easy to get through."

An evil cackle along with an evil laugh. A never-ending darkness starting to evolve.

**A/n: Hope you like it. This is a two shot so this was Chapter 1 and next is Chapter 2.**


End file.
